


莱茵河畔爱情故事

by lijinglei



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijinglei/pseuds/lijinglei
Summary: ABO生子，慎入





	1. 莱茵河畔爱情故事01

**Author's Note:**

> ABO生子，慎入

感谢共同作者 @取也 手动艾特组织QQ 850684107欢迎入群武装催更

ABO世界观，家庭喜剧，偶尔发刀，天雷滚滚，慎重阅读

01

在阳光明媚的德国慕尼黑，坐落着这样一家企业，夫夫二人白手起家，建立了德国南部市场份额最大的啤酒厂——慕尼黑啤酒厂。Alpha卡恩和他的Omega莱曼是青梅竹马，在创业的拼搏中感情日益深厚，决定相伴一生，于是结婚生子，有了两个特别可爱的儿子——哥哥alpha特尔施特根和弟弟Omega莱诺。

特尔施特根和莱诺都继承了卡恩的金发，莱诺还遗传了莱曼的卷毛，除了外表，两个小的还表现出如出一辙的火药桶脾气。即使工作中有万般困难，卡恩和莱曼都不会把负面情绪带回家，也不知道俩小的怎么学来父辈的性格，可能这就是亲生的儿子吧。

两个小孩子从小时候就打，卡恩抱一个，莱曼抱一个，这才能把孩子们分开。等到莱诺分化成Omega后，特尔施特根不再像以前一样闹弟弟了，卡恩身体力行的教育他要尊重Omega，这也就导致了特尔施特根彻底没有A权——晃着恶魔小尾巴的莱诺处处惹事，最后背锅的永远都是特尔施特根。

比如现在，莱诺大学毕业了，莱曼也不着急让他找工作，给了他信用卡，让他想干嘛就去干嘛，啥时候想工作了就回家。小王八蛋莱诺打听到公司最近不忙，用撒娇技能忽悠莱曼放特尔施特根和他去荷兰玩，被坑了不知道多少次的特尔施特根没有底线的答应莱诺的请求，和弟弟一起去荷兰，给弟弟的毕业旅行当摄像师。

特尔施特根丝毫没有遗传卡恩细腻的心思，钢铁直A把弟弟1米9的身高拍成了1米5，莱诺一看照片自然不能忍，兄弟二人在荷兰街头吵了起来，最后各走各的，去往不同的方向。

自己活了25年的人生，有22年都在给该死的弟弟背锅，越想越生气的特尔施特根决定去酒吧买醉。去他妈的莱诺。

虽然荷兰的酿酒业不如德国，但一些创意配方让特尔施特根耳目一新，他一杯一杯的喝，渐渐的忘了自己姓什么叫什么。在头晕脑胀间，他感受到了香槟的味道。

特尔施特根晃了晃脑袋，这又不是在伊斯坦布尔，怎么会有那么好闻的香槟呢。控制不住的他顺着香槟的味道四处找寻，在一个卡座找到了味道的根源——一个好看的金发Omega坐在那里喝酒，周边不少alpha偷偷向这边瞄。特尔施特根担心这个Omega被欺负，主动扛起他：“哥儿们，你朋友呢？你家住哪？要不要送你回去？”

金发Omega随口报了个地址，特尔施特根隐隐约约觉得熟悉，又想不起来在哪里见过，于是扛着Omega上了出租车，去往Omega所说的住址。司机师傅对这种伴侣组合一点也不意外，安静的开自己车，没有多余的八卦。

到了目的地，Omega从裤兜里掏出大张欧元纸币递给师傅，然后自己晃晃悠悠的打开家门，摔倒在地毯上。特尔施特根觉得自己信息素异常，被这个Omega吸引着跟进家门。

未标记的AO之间相互吸引是必然的，特尔施特根和金发Omega接吻与亲昵也是在所难免的，可是野性的金发Omega一定要占上位，特尔施特根多次反攻都不成，只好躺平了任由金发Omega运动，在情事的最后，他没有控制住自己，在生殖腔内成结，标记了金发Omega。

在头疼欲裂和和道歉中，特尔施特根选择了先睡觉要紧。

第二天早上，特尔施特根醒的很早，他往旁边一看，下了一跳——金发Omega浑身都是爱的痕迹，两腿之间更是泥泞不堪——坏了。还没等他叫醒身边的人，两个男性的声音传来：“贾斯帕，你怎么不关门啊，卧草……”

特尔施特根也发出了“卧草”的声音，他认得来人，是卡恩在荷兰的合作伙伴——alpha范德萨和alpha库伊特——合着自己把人家的宝贝儿子给标记了？！

贾斯帕-西莱森觉得气氛过于安静，睁开眼，吓得向后一哆嗦：“papa，daddy，你们怎么来了？”

范德萨一脸铁青的说：“你俩穿上衣服再跟我说话。”

两个衣衫不整的人坐在长沙发的两端，范德萨开口：“我们怎么来了？我们再不来你是要上天吗？要不要我在给你点俩二踢脚送你一程？”

西莱森很无辜的说：“不就是约会打抛（错别字你懂得）吗？”

范德萨怒拍桌子，吓的西莱森不说话了，特尔施特根开口向解释什么，让库伊特怼回去了：“你说话没用，叫你俩爹来面谈。”

于是还在被窝里腻腻歪歪亲亲我我的卡恩和莱曼被同行一个电话从莱茵河北叫到了莱茵河南，面对标记成结的事实，卡恩无奈的说：“反正咱两家合作了挺长时间，彼此也算知根知底，要不就撮合他俩结婚？我保证西莱森在我们家绝不受委屈。”

想必优秀的合作伙伴能养出好孩子来，范德萨和库伊特点头同意了两个小辈的婚事。

啥玩意？都什么年代了，标记都可以洗掉，两个老古董要上天吗？西莱森一脸蒙圈的看着父辈把自己嫁出去了。

完犊子，又多了一个Omega。特尔施特根默认自己家庭地位又下降了。


	2. Chapter 2

02  
要说这西莱森，这可是全阿姆斯特丹甚至全荷兰的宝贝。  
当年传统AO结合观念束缚不少同A同B同O爱侣时，西莱森的两个alpha父亲范德萨和库伊特勇敢的站出来公开两个人的恋情，在工作之余为平权奔走。范德萨作为阿贾克斯航运公司的未来总监敢于抛弃家产追随库伊特去了鹿特丹做普通的花卉生意，老范同志一看没辙了，就把他们叫回来面谈，范德萨觉得有没有孩子无所谓，但老范同意范德萨和库伊特的婚事底线是俩人总得领养个孩子，家大业大给别人继承他老范心里不舒服。就这么着，范德萨和库伊特举办了荷兰第一场公开的AA婚礼，他们也邀请了一些同A同B同O爱侣前来参加。在他俩的推动下，最终荷兰废除了只能AO、AB或BO结婚的法律，只要成年，都可以注册结婚受到法律的保护。  
库伊特逐渐把手头的工作交给手下，和范德萨在阿姆斯特丹过着没羞没臊的幸福生活。  
那俩A总得有个在下面的吧？库伊特真的很爱范德萨，为了他强行抑制自己的alpha本能，甚至想着去服用Omega激素来受孕。恶趣味的范德萨还故意顶弄库伊特已经退化的生殖腔:“我想让你给我生个娃娃。”库伊特又羞耻又兴奋，打开自己接受范德萨灌注。  
都在壮年的他们肆意挥霍着体力，直到有一天早饭时，库伊特把范德萨做的饭吐了个一干二净，范德萨以为食材不干净走过来表达关心被他一巴掌打身上:“你干嘛打我？”  
“打你就打你，我还挑什么日子？”库伊特猛的起身，晕倒在震惊中的范德萨身上，回过神来的范德萨扛着库伊特就去了医院。  
当范德萨拿到库伊特怀孕两个月的报告时，他很蒙，俩A咋就能搞出个孩子来？  
老范和太太很激动，认为库伊特怀孕是上天的恩赐，他们应该报答人世，于是捐了一家医院。  
从那天起，范德萨就没好日子过了。妊娠期的Omega由于激素水平而产生性格或饮食习惯的变化，库伊特作为一个alpha还需要忍受范德萨信息素的侵入以稳定胎儿。向来信仰“生死看淡不服就干”的荷兰人性格在库伊特身上体现的淋漓尽致——他烦躁的想打人。  
一开始只是动手，随着月份大了，库伊特经常向范德萨扔抱枕。等信息素水平略回落，他又后悔的哭，因为不能家暴伴侣。  
范德萨忍着大腿上的青紫去安抚自己的alpha，实在忍不住了他就跟老范哭诉:“爸！我结扎！不生了！”  
显然老范是范德萨亲生父亲，他笑的特别开心:“让你在肚子里折腾你妈，现在开心了吧？这叫一报还一报。  
双A生子是医学奇迹，临产的库伊特被保护起来，越发暴躁的他对着范德萨头发下手，信息素水平波动时就去拔范德萨头发:“你丫会说话就少说点，你替老子生孩子啊！”  
可怜的身高两米的阿贾克斯总监范德萨跪在病床边，一边亲吻库伊特的手，一边扒开他的手以解放自己的头发。好在生产顺利，库伊特生下来一个男婴，父子健康，起名叫西莱森，真荷兰宝贝。  
哺乳期的库伊特慢慢恢复正常的性格，不在对范德萨动手。  
有一天赶巧了，库伊特得赶回鹿特丹处理生意，范德萨有个跟德国慕尼黑啤酒厂的会议要开，老范夫妇不在荷兰，嗷嗷待哺的西莱森没人照看，好在和对方的会谈是非正式的，来的又是多年好友卡恩，范德萨胸口挂着奶娃娃去谈生意。  
谈完了正事，卡恩看着范德萨衣衫不整、发际线后移，忍不住嘲笑道:“你看你这个邋遢样，还是不是仪表堂堂的范总监了。”  
范德萨把抽纸盒扔向卡恩:“你丫啥时候开火？在一起多久了？你还行不行啊？”  
“我俩又不着急，随缘呗，肯定比你利索。”卡恩特别嘚瑟。  
“呵呵。”范德萨对卡恩竖中指。  
荷兰宝贝西莱森在全荷兰的祝福下长大，大家猜测他一定会分化成A，结果是个香槟味的Omega。有人上门提亲被范德萨和库伊特联手怼回去了，范德萨特别骄傲:“我们贾斯帕才不会随随便便就嫁人。”  
呵呵，西莱森被特尔施特根标记了。


	3. 莱茵河畔爱情故事03

【狮森】【切诺基】莱茵河畔爱情故事03

Dutch baby逃婚记，北德容+荷兰三棍客的五人组，小狮子被狮王捶，糯糯立下flag

03

那西莱森肯定不同意范德萨给他安排的婚事。知道跟他们说不通，西莱森决定逃婚，这事跟谁商量呢？前男友，克鲁尔。

克鲁尔，曾经的荷兰第一勇士。作为一个码农他在去阿贾克斯航运公司与宣传部门合作时结识了像太阳一样的荷兰宝贝，他一眼就喜欢上了热情的西莱森，但又有点自卑。

几杯荷兰假酒下肚，他把发给好友诉说对西莱森好感的短信发给了西莱森，在工作还有私下的交流中，西莱森觉得克鲁尔靠得住，打电话通知迷糊中的克鲁尔:“我们谈恋爱吧。”

“哦，好，啊，你是贾斯帕？”克鲁尔从床上摔到地板上。

西莱森觉得自己的初恋男友蠢的可爱:“是你爸爸。”“爸，不对，贾斯帕，我喜欢你。”克鲁尔始终觉得喜欢的话语一定要亲口说出来。

交到男朋友的西莱森特别嘚瑟，尾巴都要翘上天。

库伊特最先感受到西莱森的恋爱气息，在固定的家庭日观影时，他问儿子:“贾斯帕，你谈恋爱了？”

西莱森蹭到库伊特怀里，拿出手机给库伊特看自己和克鲁尔的合影:“爸，我男朋友，克鲁尔。”穿着围裙准备切水果的范德萨一听儿子谈恋爱了，拿着刀就冲过来:“啥？”

“就谈恋爱交往而已啊，daddy，你拿刀干什么？”西莱森不能理解范德萨为啥神色紧张。

意识到自己太激动了，范德萨把刀放一边，擦干手，把西莱森和库伊特揽入怀中:“真好，我们家又要来新成员了。”

虽然范德萨是这么说的，他却和库伊特把保镖团队叫来开会。

德容带领着罗本、斯内德、范佩西和亨特拉尔火急火燎的去到总监办公室，以为有多大的事，结果是三倍工资去跟踪太子爷谈恋爱。

聪明绝顶的罗本拿着克鲁尔的资料:“就一码农他还能上天不成？”眼看其他四人又要吵起来，负责人德容拍拍桌子:“谁让咱太子爷是荷兰宝贝呢，搁我我也在乎的不行不行的，你四个都紧着点。”

从那之后，克鲁尔和西莱森的约会就有五个保镖跟着，克鲁尔想跟西莱森拥抱，德容眼神就盯着他看，看的他心虚。折腾了几次，克鲁尔向西莱森提出了分手:“我怕了你爸的保镖。”

气到爆炸的西莱森回家就跟俩爹闹绝食。

一看儿子金发都饿到没光泽了，库伊特和范德萨终于向西莱森认错，库伊特说:“抱歉，贾斯帕，我和埃德温也是第一次当父亲，没有处理儿子恋爱的经验，我们能做点什么挽回你和克鲁尔的关系？要不要我和埃德温去道歉？”

西莱森趴在库伊特怀里哭了:“分手就分手，没必要挽回。”

后来范德萨觉得太不好意思了，拜托友人多担待着克鲁尔。

克鲁尔正忙着呢，西莱森call他:“出来，帮我。”

“Dutch baby，你又要干嘛？”

“我要逃婚！我不过就是被标记了而已，他们非要我嫁给那个alpha，你说你帮不帮我？”

“你想我怎么帮？”克鲁尔无奈的说。

“我先去你那呆几天。”

“我他妈不想让那个德容瞪了。”

西莱森故意在库伊特面前表现的很平静，听他和对方家长沟通婚礼细节，瞅准了库伊特放松警惕，拿着证件手机钱包充电器就离家出走。

范德萨以为西莱森在赖床，等饭点再喊他下来吃饭，没反应，他立刻推开西莱森房间，呦，还留下信说要去追求自由，不再被标记束缚。

阿贾克斯总监不屑一顾:“这小王八蛋还想跟我斗。”扭头call德容:“去，带人把克鲁尔他家围了。”

西莱森躺在克鲁尔的沙发上，吃着他订的外卖，看着克鲁尔敲代码，好不惬意。

突然，门铃响了，门外传来一个男人的声音:“你好，请开门，查水表了。”

克鲁尔想了想日子到了，就去开门，西莱森高速转动脑子，想起这声音好像是他爹那几个保镖的，他拿着包就往窗口那边跑，准备跳窗走，克鲁尔家在一楼——斯内德和亨特拉尔拿着电棍就在窗边等着他呢。

斯内德皮笑肉不笑的说:“走吧，少爷。”他和亨特拉尔把他从窗口扯下来，像拖麻袋一样拖走Dutch baby，克鲁尔试图挣扎:“放开贾斯帕！他有权利追求爱情！”

等斯内德和亨特拉尔把西莱森塞进车里，门口那仨人松了口气，克鲁尔和德容范佩西握手:“谢谢你的配合，我求求他以后别来祸害我了，抓紧找人嫁了吧。”

范佩西挑眉:“你觉得我家小少爷能省心？”

西莱森终于体会到了曾经荷兰双A是多么的恐怖，直接让五个保镖24小时住家看着他，订婚服都让裁缝上门服务，彻底掐死的西莱森逃婚的心。

西莱森抗议过，但范德萨一句话怼回去:“你不想结婚那你当初为啥不带套啊？”

和西莱森这边轰轰烈烈的逃婚相比，特尔施特根选择了跟父亲们认真谈话来拒绝婚事。

特尔施特根平静的说:“我不想跟他结婚，我又不喜欢他，我俩也没感情基础……”

卡恩从沙发上跳起来，像小时候教训调皮的两个儿子一样扭住特尔施特根的耳朵，开始咆哮:“我平常是怎么教你做alpha的，你都忘了？你跟abo发生关系无所谓，记得戴套是被狗吃了吗？啊？你既然把人给标记了，你就得承担责任，别管人愿不愿意，先把婚结了然后再谈以后的事！”

“疼！我知道了！”特尔施特根举手投降。

旁边看热闹的莱诺也被卷入混乱，卡恩骂着特尔施特根还不忘教训自己家的Omega儿子:“还有你，整天出去玩注意安全，套子抑制剂随身带，短效避孕药按时吃，别让人标记了还他妈不知道是谁干的。”

莱诺很傲娇的说:“我才不会随随便便就被人标记，一定是我最爱的人才可以标记我！”莱曼一巴掌呼自己儿子的后脑勺上了:“你丫给我闭嘴。”

松开手，卡恩和莱曼离开，让兄弟俩都冷静冷静。

莱诺揉了揉特尔施特根通红的耳朵:“哥，嫂子好看吗？”

特尔施特根抱抱自己的弟弟:“好看是好看，但包办婚姻这……”

“大不了你俩过一段时间再离婚呗，这样两家面子都过得去。”

“哥已经这样了，你可千万别随便被人标记了。”

“我才没你那么傻，咱爸都说我心眼多。”

“莱诺你给我滚出去！”

“吵什么吵，再吵你俩都给我滚出去！马克你除了会欺负你弟弟还会干什么？”


	4. 莱茵河畔爱情故事04

莱茵河畔爱情故事04

04

两个人的婚礼在在慕尼黑郊外的新天鹅城堡举办，在茜茜公主诞生之地的婚礼给足了荷兰人面子。

范德萨库伊特和卡恩莱曼去应酬宾客，特尔施特根和西莱森在准备室等待出场，对，还有五个帅气十足的保镖。

罗本和范佩西胸口别着矢车菊，当特尔施特根这边的伴郎，斯内德和亨特拉尔别写橙色郁金香，当西莱森这边的伴郎。

西莱森一脸卧槽的看着伴郎的安排:“尼格尔，这要干嘛？”

“我的少爷，您要是老老实实配合婚礼不逃婚的话，我们五个还用这样看着你？等婚礼结束后，你爱怎么打就怎么打。”德容胸口别着代表现场主管的花。

西莱森看着准备室另一边的特尔施特根和莱诺，明明是一样的脸，莱诺显小一些，而自己就偏爱特尔施特根那张年长的。哎，一失足成千古恨。

“快到时间了，哥，过去跟嫂子说句话呗，总得大家面前装的像样点吧？哎，你胸花歪了。”莱诺站在特尔施特根身前帮他整花，他还牵住特尔施特根的手:“哥，祝你和嫂子幸福。”

“得了吧，你不给我捅娄子我就开心了。”特尔施特根走向西莱森，主动伸出手:“贾斯帕，合作愉快。”

伸手不打笑脸人，更何况这个挺好看，西莱森露出阳光般的笑容:“马克，你好。”与特尔施特根握手。

然后莱诺笑到重影——他在特尔施特根手指上涂了502胶水，把特尔施特根和西莱森的双手粘在一起。

新婚夫夫异口同声的咆哮:“贝恩德-莱诺！”

“这不是我怕我哥逃婚嘛，对不起嫂子。”

工作人员催新婚夫夫出去，特尔施特根对莱诺竖中指:“你等着小王八蛋。”

就这么着，两个人手牵手的出席婚礼，那三个alpha父亲还以为他俩感情到位所以那么甜蜜，只有莱曼发现事不对，揪着莱诺的耳朵，小声问:“你闹你哥也不分场合吗？”

“papa，我这也是怕我哥逃婚。”莱诺接着就认怂了。

晚上，特尔施特根用空出来的那只手扭莱诺耳朵:“你丫想办法给我弄开。”

“哥，你松手！嫂子，你看看他。”莱诺向西莱森求助，西莱森不太适应莱诺的称呼:“叫我名就可以了，拜托你帮我们分开吧。”

“哦，好的。”莱诺利索的把他俩黏在一起的手分开。

特尔施特根轻轻在莱诺屁股上踢了一脚:“赶紧滚吧！”

俩人大眼瞪小眼的在长沙发两段坐着。

本着不能让Omega尴尬的基本A德，特尔施特根先开口:“你先睡床，我睡沙。”

人Alpha给台阶下了，西莱森铺床顺势聊天:“你弟弟可真有意思，我要是又个这么可爱的弟弟或者是妹妹，肯定宠上天。”虽然被莱诺卖了22年，但别人一吹莱诺，特尔施特根还是挺起胸脯、特别骄傲:“ 他现在长大了往帅里打扮，以前他小时候肉乎乎的，特别可爱，哎，你家那老两口没再给你生个小的玩？”

“他俩都是Alpha，生我就是奇迹了。”

特尔施特根觉得自己捅娄子了:“对不起，我不该说这话。”

“没关系啊。”西莱森笑着说，他躺在床上:“晚安，马克。”

“晚安，Jasper。”

第二天起来，特尔施特根腰酸背痛，卡恩看到了，摇头叹气:“啧啧啧，年轻人要懂得节制，来日方长啊。”

面对凭空一口大锅，特尔施特根心想：我连omega的生殖腔都没进去过我来“日”方长个P啊。

两人尴尬的和长辈吃完了早饭回到房间发现这样不行，于是定了一份合约，在人前要互相撞的相亲相爱，个人时间的时候互不干扰，如果未来有一方遇到了真心喜欢的人，两个人就和平分手离婚。

原本和谐的气氛让一纸合约搅黄了，西莱森阴阳怪气的说:“我告诉你要不是为了让我们家老头子安心，我是打死不会嫁给你的。”

特尔施特根也不是吃气的：“你放心等他们。这个劲头过了就去离婚，我还不想你赖着我呢。”


	5. 莱茵河畔爱情故事05

莱茵河畔爱情故事05

森妈安全的度过了发情期

下一章前男友驴哥出场哈哈哈哈哈哈

05

特尔施特根扶腰的动作持续了一个多月，莱曼趁着儿子去上班，他拉着西莱森坐在沙发上:“我儿子还算体贴吗？”

想了想特尔施特根的绅士风度，西莱森说:“他很好。”

“那……”莱曼拍了拍自己的肚子:“你们……也没见你们采取避孕措施啊……”

西莱森脸红了:“孩子这事还是要随缘的。”

“你别不好意思，真是我儿子ED的话，也跟你没关系。”莱曼卖大儿子真是一把好手。

西莱森尴尬的笑，心想：我避个鬼啊老子发情期刚吃完抑制剂……面上还是打哈哈地搪塞过去。

每个Omega都有发情期的尴尬，西莱森也不例外。

面对面色潮红香喷喷的Omega，特尔施特根觉得自己浑身燥热，他扯开领口:“你还好吗？”西莱森同样被情[趴屏蔽【欲折磨，体内浪潮汹涌却无处泄洪，他趴在床上，下半身无意识的日被子:“我行李箱里有抑制剂，你帮我拿来好吗？”

特尔施特根拿来药的同时还端来水，西莱森吃药后，体温下来了，神智清醒些，看见被子上的痕迹，他想挖个坑把自己埋了，特尔施特根却很体贴，从柜子里拿出新被子:“不用害羞Jasper，你别忘了我还有个Omega弟弟，他第一次发情时家里就我俩，他都把我吓坏了。”

“真羡慕你弟弟。”

本来以为吃了药就会好了，发情反而更加强烈，再吃药却没了，而特尔施特根认出来德国药店没有这种药，他小心翼翼的说:“我可以帮你临时标记一下。”

“来吧。”西莱森扭头，露出脖颈，特尔施特根凑过去轻轻咬破腺体，让自己的信息素注入西莱森，西莱森挣扎的动作渐渐停下，他慢慢睡着了，折腾一晚上，特尔施特根也睡着了。

第二天醒来，俩人发现搂在一起，至少感觉还不错，他们互相之间没有那么讨厌了。

公司需要设计狗，卡恩安排西莱森去工作了，这下真的是抬头不见，低头见，公司家里都要见着了。

一般莱曼和卡恩在家的时候会亲力亲为的做一部分家务，但最近比较忙，于是他们叫家政阿姨上门服务。小时候的莱诺特别喜欢在这个时候捣乱，长大了好一些，他躺沙发上看阿姨忙碌，突然间发现亲哥屋里的寝具数量不对。

他凑到工作中的西莱森旁边:“Jasper，我哥欺负你了，所以你们分开睡的？”西莱森觉得这个弟弟宛如恶魔附体:“你怎么知道的！”

“他这个钢铁直A怎么会懂我们Omega，我跟你讲他连抑制剂都能买错，我还是他亲弟弟啊，他就这样对我。”莱诺对着西莱森就是吐槽一通特尔施特根。

西莱森和特尔施特根相处了一段时间，听到从莱诺嘴里描述的这个粗心大意的人，感觉好像不是同一个。西莱森微笑着说:“他也没你说的那么糟糕啦。”

他惊异于自己竟然会有这种想法。

莱诺摔手机:“我以为能找到一个同伙跟我一起欺负马克呢，结果Jasper你先投降了，哼，讨厌你这个爱情的叛徒。”

那次谈话，莱诺没问出来什么，但从那以后在看哥哥和西莱森在人前装出来的样子就觉得他们这样好累啊，然后自己不想谈恋爱了。


	6. 莱茵河畔爱情故事06

莱茵河畔爱情故事06

驴哥超神助攻呵呵哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

06

因为长辈们相识，卡恩和莱曼担心独生Omega会想念家里人，于是邀请范德萨和库伊特来德国玩几天，荷兰老两口看了看自己的日程，跟亲家约定好了时间。

莱曼偶然看到佣人从特尔施特根和西莱森房间里打扫出来的垃圾里有抑制剂。莱诺肯定不知道，但他年轻时候和卡恩去荷兰玩，突然发情救急用过这种，所以记得。他让佣人放下垃圾下班走人，他翻了翻，还有故意拆开还没用过的套子。

被标记的Omega发情期都是靠Alpha的肉体或者信息素，根本不该用到抑制剂，这事不对，问他俩肯定问不出来，所以莱曼拿小儿子莱诺下手:“你哥和你嫂子什么情况？”

“他们就是分开睡啊，可我觉得Jasper对我哥有好感。”莱诺也和莱曼讲了他之前看到的，但这一次他没有在捣乱了，也是知道事分轻重缓急的。他很担心的问:“papa，是不是哥哥和Jasper的感情状况出了问题？”

莱曼亲亲小儿子的额头:“我和你daddy可能办砸了一件事。”

范德萨如约来到慕尼黑，还带着手下员工克鲁尔，三堂会审，莱曼开口:“马克你和Jasper不用担心，如果你们不想要孩子可以跟我们说，我们四个支持你们的决定，可你们怎么……”

“孩子这种事不能强求，得随缘是吧。”特尔施特根打着哈哈，西莱森点头附和:“是啊，说不定我们和孩子的缘分还没到。爸，一起去逛街吧。”

西莱森成功用撒娇技能转移话题，莱诺舍身堵抢眼说要给他们荷兰人当导游，库伊特喜欢这个小孩子，就带上他去玩了。

“你老公对你怎么样？”克鲁尔趁老两口不注意、莱诺去买奶茶的空挡问西莱森，西莱森平静的说:“他是个很好的Alpha伴侣。”

“跟我比呢？”克鲁尔坐的离西莱森远，但嘴上不饶人，说着暧昧的话，西莱森伸手打他:“哪能跟荷兰第一勇士相比。”

“别打了！”克鲁尔举手投降:“说真的，他对你不错，你有没有考虑过放下成见，真正跟他在一起？”

“每当我有这种想法，总会出点幺蛾子来打乱我，他真的是个很适合携手一生的伴侣，可惜我们没有太多的感情基础。”

“那你俩怎么搞到一起去的？”克鲁尔发出灵魂拷问。

“他长得好看。”西莱森回答道。

“死颜控再见。”

殊不知他俩说话的照片被莱诺拍下来发给特尔施特根看了:哥，嫂子前男友。

特尔施特根:谁还能没个前尘过往，你丫别给Jasper添乱。

莱诺:人一工薪阶层都敢追求荷兰宝贝，哥，咱家不差，你对嫂子有好感，你怎么就不敢说呢？

特尔施特根:你哪只眼看到我喜欢西莱森的？

莱诺甩出特尔施特根对着西莱森勃起的照片:有图有真相。

特尔施特根:？？？！！！卧槽你大爷！

莱诺:我大爷也是你大爷。

荷兰双A逛街回到碰头处，就见三个年轻人聊的开心，他们落座，西莱森问:“你俩这是买了多少东西？”

面对大包小包，范德萨说:“亲戚朋友多，虽然不是什么特别值钱的伴手礼，但你结婚后还有些亲友没应酬，哎，你有给马克的家人准备礼物吗？”

“没有……这个一定要买吗？”

“一定要的。”

克鲁尔和莱诺统一战线:“我们也要！”

荷兰双A盯着西莱森去买礼物，成对的情侣袖口送给卡恩和莱曼，买最新款游戏机送给莱诺，送了克鲁尔一个打火机，他在纠结要不要给特尔施特根准备礼物时，莱诺催他走，说家里已经准备好饭了，正好让西莱森解脱了，安慰自己道反正他们只是做做样子没必要准备新婚贺礼。

西莱森和特尔施特根挨着坐，克鲁尔和莱诺坐他们对面，窃窃私语着什么，特尔施特根觉得这是一顿鸿门宴。

果然，克鲁尔在莱诺的指示下率先发难，给西莱森夹了他爱吃的鳕鱼，特尔施特根不甘示弱，夹了西莱森不是特别爱吃的胡萝卜给他，一瞬间，西莱森的脸绿了，克鲁尔的笑容快绷不住了，三个Alpha觉得小两口感情真好，只有Omega莱曼发现异常，他使眼色给莱诺，莱诺接到信号:“Jasper，我替你吃胡萝卜吧。”

“不用了，谢谢你贝恩德。”

克鲁尔火上浇油:“你咋突然转性了？”

西莱森皮笑肉不笑:“毕竟跟马克在一起，我们总要相互适应吗？”

晚上的私人时间，一米九多的特尔施特根蜷缩在卧室里的小沙发上:“你现在连做样子都懒得做了么，我的礼物呢？”西莱森觉得这个Alpha有毛病吧。但看他坐在椅子上委委屈屈的样子又受不了，于是把自己一条新买还没用过的领带送给了他，只不过颜色恰好是特尔施特根的瞳孔色彩。

领带是比较私人的，特尔施特根心想是不是西莱森也没那么不喜欢自己，于是上班后特意配了西莱森眼睛颜色的领带夹。


	7. 莱茵河畔爱情故事

莱茵河畔爱情故事07

离婚又复婚，极其狗血又沙雕的一章

下一章就是切诺基相遇啦

07

等荷兰客人们走了，莱曼让特尔施特根陪他去遛狗:“跟我说实话，你和Jasper到底怎么了？”

“我们……签订了一份协议，人前扮演恩爱伴侣，人后各自过各自的，遇到合适的人我们会和平分开。”特尔施特根和亲爹说了实话。

莱曼开始反思自己当初脑子为什么进水非要和范德萨把两个年轻人撮合到一起，但还是抱有希望的试探问：“儿子，那你现在对他还是一点感觉也没有？”

特尔施特根突然之间回答不上来了，然后他憋了半天，莱曼都快看不下去了，他憋出来一句:“他不喜欢我。”莱曼看出来儿子的犹豫，决定大力出奇迹:“你连自己喜不喜欢人家都没搞清楚，居然有脸说他不喜欢你，算了，离婚吧，离婚后财产怎么分割，要给他们家多少赔偿款。”

于是莱诺看着特尔施特根和西莱森带着双方的律师谈判，他们和平离婚，西莱森搬离了他们家的别墅，自己在外面租房子住，等手头的项目结束后再决定要不要辞职。

这就导致了一点不好，两个人在公司还是会碰到的，有点尴尬，但特尔施特根没让西莱森难堪，这让西莱森对他的好感多了一点点。

公司年会，卡恩和莱曼象征性的讲几句话后撤退共度良（你猜旅长怎么说（宵，给员工们留下自己吃喝玩乐的空间，西莱森喝了一点酒，觉得浑身燥热，他以为是喝多酒后的正常反应，没太在意，但随着后（你猜旅长怎么说（穴逐渐湿润，他意识到发情期来了，他惊恐的抬头，对上了特尔施特根的目光，他匆匆和同事告别，特尔施特根追着他到停车场。

去他妈的离婚，先搞了再说。

于是乎刚刚离异的两个人在车里搞了一发，进了生殖（你猜旅长怎么说（腔还没戴套。

搞完之后的贤者时间，特尔施特根想捶死自己，西莱森也很尴尬，可他开口却是另一番意思:“我还要。”

就这么着，两个人偷偷摸摸的在外面开房搞事，搞着搞着，事就大了——西莱森怀孕了。他看到验孕棒，下意识的对特尔施特根隐瞒这个消息。恰好此时工作结束，西莱森辞职逃回荷兰。

但西莱森不知道的是，特尔施特根主动跟卡恩和莱曼说起因感情到位而复婚的想法，旁听的莱诺觉得哥哥和西莱森太闹:“papa，daddy，这剧情狗血，我要去伦敦工作顺便避难。”

莱曼对小儿子摆手:“赶紧滚，别打岔。”

卡恩已经没脸见人了，对大儿子说:“爱结结，不结拉到给我滚出去。”特尔施特根说:“我……我想啊，但是他不一定愿意回来啊……”

老两口对大儿子无语了:“那你想人家回来你倒是去追啊！”

一语点醒梦中人，特尔施特根立马飞机飞荷兰，然后在机场被到范德萨的人拦下来了，一路护送到书房准备谈话。

范德萨不紧不慢地说：“我已经安排了Jasper洗标记手术，已经没你什么事儿了，你还来干什么。”然后贾府总监单方面嘴炮输出指责特尔施特根的不对，特尔施特根也不敢说话单方面挨骂，就差没跟着点头附和：是是是岳父大人您说的是。

声音越来越大，西莱森听见动静，站书房门口听完了后半程范德萨数落特尔施特根。

其实范德萨也没说的多狠，毕竟这个婚姻闹剧他自己的孩子也有一半责任。西莱森听不下去了，推门进来站在特尔施特根身边，突然间特尔施特根很有安全感。西莱森都不知道为什么自己蹦出来一句:“爸你别凶他了。”

总监看着西莱森走过来把自己按坐在椅子上，然后有些自责地说：“搞成这样也有我的一半责任，当初是我和他商量好的协议，如果你要骂，也该连我一起骂。”

“我怎么养了你这个败家玩意。”范德萨轻轻捏西莱森的鼻头。

特尔施特根心想：感恩ing，Jasper他应该还是有一点喜欢我的吧。

西莱森噘嘴撒娇:“爸你太吵了。”他瞥向特尔施特根，觉得心里感情很奇妙，他跟卡恩和莱曼都没有这么低声下气的时候。这个人看着傻傻的，还真傻了吧唧的任凭我爸训啊也不知道给自己辩解一句。

库伊特拉走范德萨:“让孩子们自己把话说开，你搅和什么。”长辈们都出去了，就留两个人在书房里谈。过来人都看得出来他俩相互有意，纯粹是俩人没搞明白自己的心所以荷兰老两口也就没多难为他。

西莱森还是有点儿抗拒，他一想到自己跟特尔施特根是“包办婚姻”就不舒服，特尔施特根说:“那反正现在咱也离婚了，你看我慢慢追你把步骤都补上行不行？”

西莱森心想:孩子都有了追个屁啊，还能真打了还是咋的。嘴上不饶人:“你到底来干什么 把话说清楚 我没时间跟你耗。”其实是他肚子耗不起。

特尔施特根一开始还扭扭捏捏的说不清楚话。西莱森的小暴脾气瞬间上头：“你再这样就给我立马滚蛋！”他下意识的：“不行！我来就是找你的！要滚也得把你带上！”

西莱森被他逗笑了，捂着脸摇头，真是个傻子，又气又笑:“说你傻你还真傻，你闻闻信息素。”

特尔施特根没怀过孕也不知道信息素有什么变化：“好闻……”

西莱森：？？？

特尔施特根诚恳的说:“要怎么才能追回你啊，我想和你在一起，像我的父辈你的父辈一样，可能是我脑子都被我弟弟带走了，我有些话不知道该怎么去表达，我爹说我天生反骨仔，被逼着结婚我真的不乐意，我想着是很自然的恋爱然后结婚，所以跟你签订了那个合同，可是相处下来，还是有点喜欢你的，就过来追你了。”

结果蹲门口偷听的范德萨和库伊特腿麻了摔在地上，撞开了书房门，西莱森心疼老两口，不顾自己带娃，过去搀扶他们。

库伊特被死活不开窍没有意识到西莱森怀孕的儿子对象气到没话说:“我们jasper怀孕了，你的孩子！”

他一脸蒙圈:“我当爹了？”西莱森把彩超图片给他看:“我们的孩子。”特尔施特根抱着西莱森肚子:“儿啊，我对不起你。”

把荷兰宝贝追回来复婚，特尔施特根从网店买了一堆婴儿用品，恶补育儿知识，和西莱森一起去上孕妇瑜伽，用行动证明虽然自己对待伴侣可能欠缺点脑子，但会慢慢学习的。


End file.
